disneyxdfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravity Falls
Gravity Falls is a Disney Channel and Disney XD animated series that premiered in 2012. Plot For their summer vacation, 12-year-old Dipper Pines and his twin sister Mabel are dropped off from their home in Piedmont, California to the fictitious town of Gravity Falls, Roadkill County, Oregon to live with their Great Uncle Stan Pines (often shortened to Grunkle Stan), who runs a tourist trap called the 'Mystery Shack'. Things are not what they seem in this small town, and with the help of a mysterious journal that Dipper finds in the forest, they begin unraveling the local mysteries. With appearances from Wendy Corduroy, Mystery Shack cashier; Soos Ramirez, friend of Dipper and Mabel and handyman to Grunkle Stan; plus an assortment of other characters, Dipper and Mabel always have an intriguing day to look forward to. Voice Cast Main Cast * Jason Ripper as Dipper Pines * Kristen as Mabel Pines * Alex Hirch as Gruncle Stan and Soos * Linda Cardellini Recurring cast * Dee Bradley Baker as Waddles * Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Northwest * Matt Chapman as Abuelita * Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan * Frank Welker as Gompers * Grey DeLisle as additional voices * Jessica DiCicco as Tambry * John DiMaggio as Manly Dan * Carl Faruolo as Grenda * Keith Ferguson as Deputy Durland * Will Forte as Tyler Cutebiker * Alex Hirsch as Bill Cipher and Old Man McGucket * Scott Menville as Nate * T.J. Miller as Robbie Valentino * Michael Rianda as Lee and Thompson * Kevin Michael Richardson as Sheriff Blubs * Stephen Root as Bud Gleeful * J.K. Simmons as Ford * Gregg Turkington as Toby Determined * Thurop Van Orman as Gideon Gleeful * Niki Yang as Candy Chiu Guest stars * Brad Abrell as Agent Trigger * James Adomian as additional voices * Stuart Allen as Young Stan * Mariah Amundsen as Mariah * Diedrich Bader as Dundgren * Lance Bass as a Sev'ral Timez member * Eric Bauza as additional voices * Jillian Bell as Melody * Jeff Bennett as the Summerween Trickster * Blake Bertrand as Mummy Kid * Brian Bloom as Rumble McSkirmish * Kurt Braunohler as additional voices * Corey Burton as Lawyer * Kimberly Brooks as additional voices * Frank Caliendo as Sergei * Gregory Michael Cipes as Craz * Jennifer Cody as additional voices * Coolio as Wax Coolio * Jim Cummings as the Pirate Lilliputtian * Greg Ellis as Wax William Shakespeare * Nathan Fillion as Preston Northwest * Will Friedle as Reginald * Mckenna Grace as additional voices * Mark Hamill as Mysterious Old Man * A. Smith Harrison as Dipper with deep voice * Carter Hastings as additional voices * Ariel Hirsch as Pacifica's friend * Nicolas Isler as Nicolas * Ken Jenkins as Pa Ghost * Mikey Kelley as "Dancy Pants Revolution" game announcer * Larry King as Wax Larry King * Alfred Molina as Multi-Bear * John O'Hurley as a Knight Lilliputtian * Genesis Ochoa as Young Tambry * Nick Offerman as Agent Powers * John Oliver as Wax Sherlock Holmes * Patton Oswalt as Franz * Chris Parnell as additional voices * Andrew Pifko as additional voices * John Roberts as Xyler * Justin Roiland as Blendin Blandin * Joshua Rush as Soldier Kid * Daryl Sabara as Unnamed rich son * Horatio Sanz as additional voices * Paul Scheer as Gary * Peter Serafinowicz as Blind Ivan * Jacob Shinder as additional voices * Tara Strong as Sue and additional voices * Jorma Taccone as Gabe Bensen * Neil deGrasse Tyson as "smart Waddles" * Conrad Vernon as Tate McGucket * Amory Watterson as young Wendy * April Winchell as Ma Duscerton * Dave Wittenberg as Lolph * Chris Wylde as additional voices * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Probabilitor the Annoying * Chelsea Peretti as Darlene * Louis C.K. as The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity * Jon Stewart as Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein * Kyle MacLachlan as Speedy Beaver Bus Driver '' Merchandise * Gravity Falls: Journal 3 * Gravity Falls: Dipper and Mable and the Curse of the Time Pirates' Treasure * Gravity Falls Pining Away * Gravity Falls: Journal 3: Special Edition * Gravity Falls:Dipper and Mabel's Guide ti Mystery and Nonstop Fun * Gravity Falls Journal 1: Blank Notebook * Gravity Falls Journal 2: Blank Notebook * Gravity Falls Journal 3: Blank Notebook * Gravity Falls: Once Upon a Swine * Disney Gravity Falls Cinestory Comic vol 1 * Gravity Falls Coloring Book * Disney Gravity Falls Cinestory Comic vol 2 * Gravity Falls Drawing Guide: Learn how to draw your favorite characters, from Dipper to Stan and even Bill Cipher! * Gravity Falls: Six Strange Tales * Gravity Falls: Even Stranger Tales * Take a Fresh Look at Gravity Falls - 135 Things You Need to Know * Gravity Falls Happy Summerween * Disney Gravity Falls Cinestory Comic vol 3 * Disney Gravity Falls tree logo T-shirt * Disney Gravity Falls Dipper Pines pine tree cosplay trucker hat * Disney Gravity Falls Trust No One girls T-shirt plus size * Disney Gravity Falls Mabel rainbow music note girls sweatshirt * Disney Gravity Falls Mable strawberry girls sweatshirt * Disney Gravity Falls Mable intarsia girls sweater * Gravity Falls Dipper Pines cosplay puffy vest * Disney Gravity Falls tree logo hoodie * Disney Gravity Falls characters girls T-shirt * Disney Gravity Falls Trust No One girls T-shirt plus size * Disney Gravity Falls Bewarb! Dipper T-shirt * Disney Gravity Falls Trust No One girls T-shirt Trivia * Dipper's real name is Mason. * The Stan twins grew up in New Jersey. * The series is based on the creator's and his twin's childhood. References # http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Gravity_Falls_Wiki # http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Gravity_Falls_(TV_series) # http://www.barnesandnoble.com/s/Gravity+Falls?_requestid=481248 # http://www.hottopic.com/pop-culture/shop-by-license/gravity-falls/ Category:Disney XD shows Category:Animated Shows Category:Shows, films, and people with wikis Category:Article stub